Government Warning: Drink Moderately
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: part 2 ng aking 'Pinaka Weirdong Misyon sa Konoha'... paki basa pwede?


Government Warning: Drink Moderately (part 2 ng 'Ang Pinaka Weirdong Misyon sa Konoha')

author's notes: hello! im back! at may kasama pa kong pangagago sa anime na kinababaliwan ng lahat, NARUTO! whee! para akong announcer sa abscbn! mag-apply kaya ako? anyway, ito ang part 2 sa aking naunang fanfic na pinangalanang 'Ang Pinaka Weirdong Misyon sa Konoha'... paki basa naman para maka-relate ka sa fic na to! dali na, bait ka naman eh!

- - - - -

Government Warning: Drink Moderately by Feyd Rautha

Summer. Isang perpektong pagkakataon para magbakasyon.

Tuwang tuwa si Haname dahil sa wakas ay nakatungtong na sya sa Konoha. Matagal-tagal rin nyang sinubukang makapunta dito, pero twing magsusubok sya ay lagi syang pumapalya.

Grabe, talagang desperado si Lee na makalayo kay Haname... ngunit dahil sa tulong nina Shikamaru and company, huli na ang lahat para dun.

'Lee, mahal ko? Kamusta ka nung mga panahong wala ako?' malabing na tanong ni Haname sa mala-alien na kasama sabay yakap sa braso nito. Para namang napaso si Lee at nagpumulit tumakas, pero lahat ata ng taon na iginugol nya sa taijustu ay walang panama sa mala-Samson na hawak ng babae.

'Pwede ba Haname, wag ka nang makahawak saken ng ganyan! Baka pagkamalan tayong mag--'

'Totoo naman eh! Natatawa ako sayo, dati napaka-agresibo mo, pero ngayon! Hahahah!'

Bumaliktad ang sikmura ni Lee nang maalala nya ang panahong nakainom sya. Hindi lang pala Drunken Fist ang nagagawa nya kapag lasing... -evil grin-

-flashback-

'Halika ka na Lee! Dapat tayong magcelebrate!' sigaw ni Gai. Sa wakas ay nakumpleto ni Lee ang 1000-push up program na matagal nyang pinaghirapan, kaya naman naisipan nyang maglagalag muna kahit sandali at sumama sa baklang teacher nya.

'Wow, napakaraming tao... teka! Diba si Master Jiraiya yon?' turo ni Lee sa matandang mahilig na napapaligiran nanaman ng babae. Nakuha nanaman siguro ng data para sa Icha-Icha paradise.

'Mwahahahahahahaha! Babae! Mararaming maraming babae!' sigaw ng loko. Lang ya, matanda na bira pa ng bira. (--);

Naupo ang 'mag-ama' sa isang tabi at umorder ng inumin at makakain. Bilib na sana si Lee sa bilis ng serbisyo dahil di nagtagal ay dumating agad ang inumin nya, kaso nang marinig nya si Jiraiya na nagrereklamo sa tagal ng sake nya ay biglang nagdilim ang paningin nya.

Laglag ang panga ni Gai. 'Lee! Sake ang nainom mo!'

At syempre alam mu na ang susunod: utter chaos. Di ko na ikukwento... I'll leave that to your imagination na lang... /gg.

Mejo lasing-lasing pa si Lee pero alam nya na nabura na sa mukha ng planeta ang restorant na pinanggalingan nya. Alam rin nya na malayo na ang nalakad nya, at nasa gubat na sya ng ibang bayan.

'Excuse me... sino ka? Taga-Konoha ka ano?' wika ng isang babae na nakakita sa kanya.

Dala ng kalasingan ay niyakap nya ang dalaga. 'Ikaw! Napakaganda ng boses mo! Mahal na ata kita!'

Napatalon ang babae. '-insert pilipino curse word here-! Manyak! Luma na yang linyang yan ano! Panahon pa yan ng Nokia 5210!'

Pero nagpumilit na yumakap si Lee sa baywang ng dalaga kahit inulan na ng suntok ang mukha nito. Malamang ay di rin nya ito gaano naramdaman dahil inabsorb na ng kilay nya ang lahat ng mga tira.

'Ikaw! Ikaw ang babae para saken! Papakasalan kita! Pangako!' sigaw ni Lee.

Sinipa ng babae palayo si Lee. 'ANO? Pwes kung mahal na mahal mo ko patunayan mo!' -sabay isip sa sarili- '... tignan naten kung di ka mabara, impakto'Yun lang ba?' inip na sagot ni Lee. 'Masusunod!'

Bigla na lamang tumakbo si Lee ng sobrang bilis patungo sa isang punong ubod ng taas. Sa isang sipa ay bumagsak ang puno. Sa bigat nito ay naupo ang babae sa pagyanig ng luapng binagsakan ng dambuhalang puno.

Naglakad si Lee patungo sa pinabagsak at may pinitas na bulaklak, sabay ibinigay ito sa dalaga. 'Nakita ko yan kanina. Eto oh.'

Nanlaki ang mata ni Haname. 'Pero... pero! Sobrang taas ng punong iyon... at nasa tuktok ang orchid na ito! Paano mo yon nakita?'

Suminok lamang si Lee.

'Sabi na nga ba!' sigaw ni Haname sabay lapit kay Lee. 'Marunong ka ng Druken Fist! Napakalakas mo... at--'

'At hindi mo alam ang ginagawa mo! Malamang kaya mo lang ako nagustuhan ay dahil lasing ka. Mayamaya lamang ay babalik ka na sa normal...'

Napaisip ng maigi ang dalaga. 'Hindeeeee! Hindi ko pwedeng pakawalan ang pagkakataong ito! Tatlong taon na kong walang boypren... at ngayon heto ka! Sige pumapayag ako! Kahit na mejo mukha kang unggoy malakas ka naman... bawi na ko don!'

Ngumiti ng parang tanga si Lee. 'Talaga magandang binibini? Sa wakas!'

'Oo naman! Sya nga pala... ako si Haname...'

-end of flashback-

'Syet.' wika ni Lee. 'Pahamak talaga ang sake.'

'Alam mo Lee, dapat nga ako ang magalit eh. Akala mo ba di ko alam ang tungkol kay Sakura?'

Nagulat si Lee. 'Kilala mo sya?'

'Aba oo naman. Palagay ko nga ay sya ang nasaisip mo nung mga panahong nakita mo ko.'

'G-ganun ba?'

'Wag ka magalala, di ako katulad nya. Katulad mo ko, dahil ako ang naghahabol. Ngayon alam mo na ang pakiramdam nya.'

'Haname...'

'Alam mo, total mainit, ilibre mo na lang ako ng ice cream.'

Maganda naman si Haname, mejo baliw nga lang. Pero kaya sya ni Lee. Di magtatagal ay magugustuhan rin ya ito, kahit na baka magdaan nanaman sya sa ilang bote ng sake.

-wakas- 


End file.
